Z for Zach
by Spies-can-solve-puzzles
Summary: How would you feel if you had to watch someone die every day? Well, that's the story of Zach's life. Ever since his parents split up, he has been travelling with his Mum and her 'work mates'. This was until they killed his father, and he was dropped off at one of his Mum's old friend's houses, Joe Solomon. This is the story of Zach's life before Blackthorne. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Guys! It has been a while since I have wrote (like anything!), but I am back! With a new story! If you haven't read any of my stories on FanFiction, (where would you get any else?), I'll tell you a little about myself.**

**I do call myself Spies-Can-Solve-Puzzles on the site, but in real life I am Sammy or Sam. I really don't mind what you want to call me, I'll answer to them all, but at the bottom I will sign with my pen name, because it's easier. I am also Australian! So please excuse any Aussie ways of spelling words! Another thing about me is that I love people that review my stories. I am not expecting that you review every chapter (I'd love it if you did!), but if you can be bothered.**

**Summary: How would you feel if you had to watch someone die every day? Well, that's the story of Zach's life. Ever since his parents split up, he has been travelling with his Mum and her 'work mates'. This was until they killed his father, and he was dropped off at one of his Mum's old friends, Joe Solomon. This is the story of Zach's life before Blackthorne. Rated T for swearing, not suggested for little kids :)  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Ruby red blood on pure white snow, that's what I think the prettiest sight, is. To know that you haven't been the total killer, the below freezing temperatures taking its toll on a lifeless body helped you too. There is only one exception to that statement, if your murderous behaviour has let you to kill a person very close to you. If that person were your father.

But I didn't kill him, I never kill anyone, I just simply observe. It feels like I kill though, because I never have the guts to say what they're doing is wrong. But this time I picked up the gun, making myself look less like an observer and more like the suspect and held it in my hands.

"Zachary, put down that gun immediately. Actually, just give it to me, you'll probably let it go off and you'll shoot John." When my mother yelled at me, my mind went to John. He was my Mum's boyfriend and to be honest, I hated him, with all my heart. My Mum cheated on my Dad with him and that's what split them up.

I handed her the gun ever so slowly, with the barrel facing her chest. "Don't point the bloody thing at me! You could accidently kill me, god you'd be in some crap then, you'd end up in a boy's home at nine." I gave her a glare directly at the eyes she shared with me, emerald green. Yet they weren't the same eyes, nowhere near it, hers were cold and hard, mine happier and much more cheerful.

I looked at my Dad's body one last time. I really couldn't believe that my mother would kill her own ex-husband just because he wanted to be able to see his own son! This cruel person had dragged me away with her, John and the rest of their assassin group and let me have no contact with my own father.

I was dragged away by a strong force and thrown into a van that we shared with the rest of the group. "Zachary, did you hear that buzzing sound?" My mother asked me.

"Yes", I replied to her, looking at the ground.

"That buzzing sound was the sound of an ambulance or a police car, maybe both. If I hadn't dragged you away we all would have been in a lot of shit with the police and the CIA. We would be in a freaking CIA jail! This would be because you were so carried away with looking at the body of your dead father, news flash Zach, you're never going to see him again."

I was about to cry, the fact that my Dad was dead just got real. Tears started to stream down my cheeks, I was never going to see my Dad again. It was because of the heartless mother that I have to live without a Dad, it was because she thought he was annoying. I almost screamed. I hated her now, more than I have ever hated a woman in my life.

"Zachary, you are going to stay with a friend of mine for a while, a month tops." My mother told me while taking a sip of a glass of wine. She always had a glass of red wine after she or the team had killed someone. Why? I don't have a clue, but I think it may be so she can forget that she actually killed someone. Maybe that's what being an assassin did to you, make you an alcoholic.

"Who's this friend of yours?" I asked her because I never knew Mum had any friends other than the ones that are in the group.

"His name is Joe and he used to work with us, but then he stopped for who knows what reason." She told me rolling her eyes. "He is trustworthy enough, he won't kill you."

I was stunned. Firstly, she kills my father who I hardly knew, and then she is going to leave me with a person that she hardly knows!

"How do I know if you know this guy well enough? You are a cruel person Mum, a very cruel person, and… and… I hate you!" I screamed at her and the van instantly went silent.

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. They all looked sorry, something I would never think that I would ever see on the faces of circle members.

* * *

That night one of the members, Jimmy I think his name is, found us a cheap motel and a couple of spare rooms to take for the night.

Mum, John and I always had to share a room, no matter how many beds it had. Usually, Mum and John slept in a double bed together while I got the floor, or if I was lucky a single bed, which was no better.

But what was different today was I had to share a room with the rest of the guys, Mum and John getting their own room. There were five guys in the room, and only a double and a single bed. Jimmy and I slept in the double bed, another guy in the other.

Half way through the night I started to hear noises from the other room. I could hear the mattress squeaking, moaning and groaning. For a second I thought someone was killing Mum and John, but I didn't care. Jimmy lay wide awake, a smile forming on his face as he heard the noises get louder and louder. For a split second I thought he wanted Mum and John dead too, but I thought better of it.

"Jimmy?" I asked him, only getting a hmm in return. "What are those noises in there? Are Mum and John getting killed?"

"No, Zach. They're having sex; you know what that is right?"

When I heard him say sex I shivered. Of course I knew what it was; my Mum told me when I was seven, when I heard the exact same noises from the neighbours. Ever since she told me that I hated the idea of it. I also decided I'd never fall in love because Mum said if I fall in love I'm going to do it, no matter what.

"Yes." I replied quietly, quickly hiding underneath the covers, trying to go to sleep. Eventually, I did.

The next day when we woke up, Mum came into my room with a whole suitcase full of new clothes. I knew that after having sex last night, she probably went across the road and stole it all.

"Pick some clothes and get dressed. We will have to leave soon if we want to be at Joe's house on time." Mum ordered me opening the bathroom door.

To be honest, that would have to be one of the only things that Mum will ever know about me, that I hate changing in front of people. I don't know what it is but it makes me feel awkward.

I got out of the bathroom wearing a green t-shirt and shorts and everyone was dressed. Mum was staring at me like I'd taken a million years to get changed, but I didn't care. I just strolled out of the bathroom and got into the awaiting van.

"Mum? Can we get breakfast soon, pretty please?" I asked Mum, because the idiot driving forgot to drop into the bakery to buy muffins.

Mum sighed, "Zachary if you say you are hungry one more time, I'll rip out your stomach and you will never be hungry again." She told me through gritted teeth.

Sadly, that comment from Mum didn't affect me. She's always made these threats but not one affected me anymore, they just made me hate her even more than I already did.

"Besides," my Mum cut off my thoughts, "we're here."

* * *

**Did you like? Did you hate? Do you have any suggestions? EEEEE! Thank you so much for reading. But reviewing will make me very happy! Following and favouriting will be awesome too!**

**[O.o]  
/)_) An Owl for all reviewers! (It's only virtual!)  
-"-"-**

**Spies-Can-Solve-Puzzles :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The house looked fairly new and modern on the outside. It has white brick walls and a beautiful garden, it would be house that the family would always look at for fun, but never buy. In short, it was beautiful.

Mum walked me up to the door and knocked, loudly. Approximately 13.73 seconds later, a man opened the door.

"Joe!" Mum exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

"Hello, Catherine," he replied calmly, receiving the hug with a stern expression on his face. "Long-time-no-see, eh?"

"It's been far too long Joe." She replied, her look slightly sad. "This is my son, Zachary." She pushed me slightly so I stood in front of her.

"Hello Zach, I'm Joe, I'll be looking after you for a while." He told me bending down so he was at my eye level.

"Hi", I replied, slightly shy at someone I had never even met before!

"Catherine, hurry up, we have to leave. I mean we have to leave now!" John yelled out from the front seat of the car. I really do hate that guy.

"Well Zach, goodbye." She told me, planting a kiss on my forehead and getting back into the van.

I stared down the road as the white van drove away with my Mum stuck inside. 'You can only miss a person, when they aren't there to tell you not to,' I thought to myself, instantly thinking of my Dad when he told me dog died.

"Now Zach," Joe told me when we were inside, "you'll be staying in the guest room, it's down the road from my room if you get scared at night."

"Who's that in the picture behind you?" I asked him, ignoring the statement he said moments before.

"That is my goddaughter, Cammie. Why, you like her or something?" He chuckled at the thought of me liking an eight year old girl.

"Umm… Joe?" I started looking at him, "can I have something to eat? They forgot to stop for food this morning."

"Of course you can, Zach. Is there anything in particular you would like?" He asked me, sweetly like my Dad.

"Do you have any 2 Minute Noodles!?" I asked excitedly.

"Only because they're my favourite thing in the world! Now, the important question, chicken or beef?"

"Ummm… Beef, please."

"Beef, I believe you cannot live in this house anymore. Get your stuff and leave."

"Please can I stay, I'll eat chicken if I really have to!"

He chuckled at me giving me a smirk. I tried to do one back, but it just wasn't a smirk, it was more of a scrunched up face.

"Haha, here this is how you do it." And I was taught to smirk.

That night, before I was going to go to bed, I went to find Joe. He told me that he was in his office, which I had no idea where that was. I headed down a hallway filled with framed pictures. The pictures were of different things, but there was one person that kept recurring in all the photos. It was a man. He looked like the little girl that Joe was teasing me about before.

At the end of the hallway was a white door, so I carefully walked up to it and knocked. A split second later I heard a small 'come in', which I took as a sign that I could come in.

Walking in was looking at something I had never seen before, a mess that changed the way I thought about the house. It was one of those messes that the person who made them knew where everything was, but if there would be any other person try to find something, they would fail.

But there was one thing that caught my eye. It was a picture. Of my Mum. And Dad. Happy. Together. Seeing this would have had to be one of the biggest reality checks I have ever had. It instantly made me think of my Dad, who would never step another foot on the earth, ever.

I could see that Joe was looking at me, waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I continued to stare at the photo that sat on the windowsill with dozens of others, looking at the happy couple that I would never recognize.

"Zach, are you alright?" Joe asked, shutting his laptop.

I shook my head no, keeping my eyes on the picture. He followed my eyes and looked at the picture with me. "Do you miss her already?" He asked after a little while.

"No", I replied, "I miss him." I paused to wipe the tears out of my eyes and then looked at him. "Did you know that she killed him yesterday, just because he was, 'annoying her'?"

"I knew he was murdered, and your mother was on the top on my suspects list."

"And I had to sit there and watch her do it. I couldn't say a word, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't warn him, I couldn't even say goodbye." I sobbed, but I choked the last bit. "I have seen her kill, many times, but this; she acted like it was no different from the others, like he was just another person that stood in her way to fame."

It was at that moment that I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, into a nice big bear hug. It felt like forever standing there, sobbing into his shoulder, but eventually he took me up to my new bedroom, got me in my pyjamas and put me into my bed.

"Goodnight Zach", he whispered, before walking out the door.

**Hello everyone! I am back, but trust me, updates won't be this fast all the time! Thank you for the two people that reviewed! If anyone else read this, liked it, and doesn't want to review, do it. I am not going to judge you or anything, I am actually really nice! Review! **

**,/A\,**

**./`_`\\,**

**,/`_-`\\,**

**,/`[_ROVER_]`\\,**

**,/`= == _- _`\\,**

**/|_= _- == _ _|\\ I'll give rover to you!**

**` | _ .-. _ | `**

**| - _/ \- |**

**|_ | .-"-. | _=|**

**| _=|/) (\| |**

**|-_ (/ a a \) -_|**

**|_ /`\_Y_/`\_|**

**Spies-Can-Solve-Puzzles xxx**


End file.
